The idiot at times!
by iluvorangetulips
Summary: My first one-shot and it's: Hinata and Sasuke which consists of:a first date, a mischievous child and a meddlesome Hokage! Hope you enjoy! This was written for HiN4-cH4n! Thanks HiN4-cH4n!


_**So I wrote this story as a birthday present to:** __HiN4-cH4n__ **and it was: **BlackLittleNekoKitty** who asked me for the story to give to** __HiN4-cH4n__ **is that not the nicest? Well this story belongs to** HiN4-cH4n__ **but she graciously let me post it on here, so I present to you B**lackLittleNekoKitty__'s** present to** HiN4-cH4n__**!**_

_**I hope you all enjoy it cause I had fun writing it!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

The idiot (at times)!

I throw my feet hard against the dirt road if I do it any harder I'll probably break the heel of my very expensive and new pumps.

I can't believe the jerk stood me up! Who the hell does he think he is? Just because he may be the last surviving Uchiha does not mean he could leave me to wait for him! I noticed how my friends watched me with concern over my sitting there at the table for _two_; **alone** for over an hour, I saw as Kiba stood up and started to make his way over to me but I glared at him and he sat right down back at his table with his girlfriend; it was not long after that I decided to leave.

And now I find myself pissed at Sasuke, he better not show his face to me for _at least_ **three years**!

After he tried to kill the village elders five years ago he was imprisoned but the Hokage at the time did it for his safety because Hidden Cloud wanted his head and to save him from certain death he was thrown into prison. Half a year passed by before everything calmed down and Sasuke was released.

Naruto and Sakura were happy of course but Sasuke had a look in his eyes that led me to believe that he wanted to die that he had nothing to live for…not anymore.

It was a little after that; that Naruto came to me asking for help…

"_As your Hokage I order you to help Sasuke!" he yells out which causes his son to start to cry loudly, Naruto quickly panics and I go around his desk to carry his son in my arms: Jirayia named in honor of Naruto's Godfather. Chibi-Naruto looks up at me with tears around his cerulean eyes exactly like his dad's._

"_Chibi why?" I whisper, he quickly grins up at me and starts to giggle._

"_See! You just have to be with Sasuke! You have to help him, he's just so cold and closed off to everyone, he talks to me but it's almost as if he's dying or something!" he says throwing himself back in his chair and in the process he falls back onto the floor, I hide my smile._

"_Hokage as you know I'm the head of my clan, I just can't take time off to baby-sit Sasuke, I mean I already do it for Jirayia," I tell him as I rock Jirayia in my arms._

"_It's exactly why you have to because you like me have a responsibility to this village and Sasuke is a great friend and an irreplaceable asset to the village, we can't lose him not after all the struggles we went through to get him back home," he whispers I don't respond I just look down at the future of our village._

"_I've never even spoken to him not in class or afterwards never said a word," I say._

"_So, we never spoke before in the academy yet look at us, you are going to be named Village Advisor in a few months and still be your clan's head so I don't see a problem in you and Sasuke being friends," he says to me leaning a bit back on his chair, I go to the crib that's in his office to lay a sleeping Jirayia down in it._

_Since Naruto's wife died giving birth to Jirayia all of the rookies have joined together to help the young Hokage raise his son; once Naruto married I admit my heart was broken I was happy for him and the love I once felt for him was gone and left in its place was respect and admiration. Now we are just friends and I don't mind it._

_The day after my talk with Naruto I saw Sasuke inside a restaurant with Kakashi sensei they were talking and a small smile was on his lips but his eyes were shut off, so to speak. I think back to what Shino told me after I went to him about Naruto's order from yesterday._

"_I see, I understand why the Hokage would have chosen you, Hinata you have this fire in you that's soft and warm and people are just naturally attracted to you."_

_It's a bunch of B.S. but I guess I could at least try, I take in a deep breath and walk over to them, I plaster a smile on my lips and Kakashi's eye grows big._

"_Good afternoon am I interrupting your lunch?" I ask; Sasuke look up at me his face blank and I panic. "Sasuke you look just as hot as you always do, may I have you?" there's a silence at the table and it causes me to turn bright red and I look down at the floor hoping a huge hole will swallow me into the earth. "What I meant to say was-" but he gets up and ignores me to direct his gaze at Kakashi._

"_Later Kakashi," he says before walking away and out the restaurant._

"_That-he is an idiot!" I shout pissed at myself over my idiocy, I still feel my face burning even hotter._

"_The only idiot here is-" but I stop him._

"_Kakashi sensei not a word!" I warn him in a threatening voice, "to anyone!!" I whisper sliding closer to him, he raises his hands and nods, I run out the restaurant to follow after Sasuke, I grab his shoulder and he puts a kunai at my throat, I activate my byakugan and close off his chakra from his arm before he could slit my throat._

"_I'm sorry about what I said back there!" I yell for some reason, "I meant to say something else but those words came out!" _

_He just stares at me and walks away his arm limp at his side I go to him and open his chakra, he just stares down at me he looks into my eyes and my heart starts to beat quickly, it felt as if the earth stood still almost as if we just stayed like this searching for something we couldn't explain._

"_Thank you Miss Hot, may I have you?" he asks with a straight face but his eyes show that he's teasing me, I frown at him and a small grin comes onto his mouth, "Lady Hinata, I'll see you around," he says before walking away and I just stood here in shock, he actually knows my name._

_I didn't know, he knew who I was…_

I kick a rock on my way back home, how could he…this was going to be our first date! I'm more sad then pissed; it took us so long to get to this point!

He wouldn't open up to me, we'd see each other in the street and he'd grin at me and fan himself with his hand and mouth the words "_hot_" and I'd turn red and look away.

Once I became an Advisor to the Hokage so did Sasuke, it turned out that Naruto nominated him and we became colleague spending more time together then we thought that was when we began to talk more and get to know each other better.

He told me that he killed his brother but in the end it didn't make him feel any better if anything his guilt grew, he informed me that in the Academy he was actually jealous of Naruto and had a crush on Sakura but he knew nothing good would come out of dating her, he hated anything sweet, thought I was funny (even though I never tried to be funny), said that he couldn't really laugh at anything because he knew it would ruin his image. He even told me the truth behind his clans' demise.

It took him a good two years to fully open up to me; everyone thought we were dating but I always denied it, he would keep quiet though and just stare at me I always wondered what he thought but I never asked there were still some things I wasn't sure of.

One day changed our friendship; Naruto Sasuke and a four year old Jirayia and I were in the Hokage's office late on a Monday night.

"I should really start to date again," Naruto says I look up wondering where this is coming from, "How about it Hinata? Let's go out on a date Friday night?" I stare at him for a few seconds then look over at Sasuke, I was about to ask his permission but Naruto speaks up. "What are you doing? Sasuke and you aren't dating, you don't need his permission to date me after all you are just friends, right?" he asks me, I look at Naruto then over at Sasuke who doesn't look up.

"Yeah, that's true," I murmur and let a forced laugh escape my lips, "I'll gladly accept Hokage," I answer him with a happy smile.

"Sasuke you'll baby-sit Jirayia for me won't you?" I watch Sasuke wondering if he'll react but he doesn't, I quickly notice how he has turned back into his former self, closing himself off to everyone and turning cold at a fast rate.

"Yeah," he answers without a pause.

"Hinata I've always known how you felt about me when we were in the Academy and now finally we'll be able to explore it and who knows maybe those feeling will return," he whispers, I nod looking over at Sasuke to find him watching us.

"Mommy!" Jirayia shouts hugging the both of us around our legs.

"Who knows son, maybe…" Naruto says with a happy chuckle and he looks into my eyes.

I felt as if that week was the longest in my life, Sasuke barely spoke two words to me and I couldn't shut my mouth, I talked a bunch of non-sense.

The big date came and Naruto gave me the day off, we went to Ichiraku Ramen, I didn't complain.

"You look hot in that dress," he told me with a smirk on his lips; I think back to that day I first spoke to Sasuke, I smile at the memory.

We sat down at the counter, Naruto pulled out my stool and I look over at Naruto to find him more excited over the ramen then over me.

"Hokage why are you doing this?" I whisper my question as I look down at the bowl of steaming hot ramen in front of me.

"I want to see if Sasuke will try to stop the date and come here to finally confess how he truly feels about you," he tells me as he slurps on his ramen.

"What?" I shout looking over at him shocked by his words.

"I know how you two feel for one another so I want to see if Sasuke will actually come here to take you away to let you stay with me," he says as he continues to eat.

"Sasuke doesn't feel anything for me!" I yell I can't seem to lower my voice.

"He does, I've see how he looks at you, his eyes soften each time he turns to look at you, haven't you noticed that he seems to be doing something but in the end he always looks at you, it's kind of like his eyes can never get enough of you, it's sickening really," he murmurs.

I mean I never really noticed it until Naruto mentioned it just now, is it true? I mean sure each time I look up I always find Sasuke's eyes on me and sometimes he doesn't even notice it…

"That's just crazy!" I shout unsure how I feel about everything.

"Is it?" he asks finally letting go of his bowl and directs his eyes at me, "I know Sasuke more than he probably knows himself, I'm his best friend, and I've noticed how much he's changed since he started being with you. I'm happy but not happy enough, you guys have to be together and the truth is that this is the first step to getting there! I beat he's real jealous! More than you can even imagine! He's probably pacing the floor thinking of a way he could come over here and not make a fool of himself but of course I will never let him live this down! He will always be reminded by me that I was the one who brought you two love birds together, in the near future when you and Sasuke are happily married we'll look back on this day-" but he doesn't get to finish because just then Sasuke brings his hand down on Naruto's head.

I look up at him to find his face a bit red with embarrassment, he puts down Jirayia on the counter and grabs my hand to pull me out of the restaurant, I follow not saying a word and feel my own face heat up with embarrassment and notice that he is holding onto my hand, how could such a small action cause such happiness?

We walk not talking at all but then I hear his voice speak up.

"I didn't come because of what Naruto said, I'm not jealous or anything I just couldn't stand any other guy being with you," _that's jealousy_, but I don't say it out loud, "it's not!" he shouts, could he read my mind? "I can't express how I feel about you in words or actions, I could just- that is to say I'll just-" but I stop him.

"Neither can I," I confess he turns to look back at me and I direct my shy gaze down at the grass, "but we'll both learn together," I whisper at him forcing my eyes up to him, I find his soften eyes look down into mine, he smiles his first wide and honest grin graces his lips and it causes my heart to skip a beat, and the full moon as our only witness to our very first kiss…that night was just so magical, nothing intense happened but…there was just something about it that made it the best day in my life…

It's not like we slept together, or made out, or let out our deepest darkest secret, no it was something much simpler and honest, and words just can't describe it like I'd want them too…

Which is why I' am so mad and hurt that he stood me up and he so better have a good explanation!

But then I hear a familiar voice and stop walking to listen.

"Hey Sasuke how come you like Hinata?" that's Jirayia's voice!! I run behind a tree to listen in on their conversation, wait why am I hiding I should go over there and punch him in the jaw!! But it's like I'm glued down to the ground I can't move.

"Squirt, how many times do I have to tell you to call me sensei?" he asks in a tired voice I could just imagine the smile chibi is directing at him, "you're just a kid so you wouldn't understand, but she's like her name, she's my place in the sun, see I'm an evil person that shouldn't be allowed to be under the sun but when I'm with Hinata I feel like I have a right to be under it and bask in the warmness of it," he says to the child, why do I feel like crying? My anger that was directed at him is gone replaced by that emotion I denied I felt for him…

"Yeah, she makes me feel warm," Jirayia says to Sasuke, "she was going to be my mommy but you took her away from me Sasuke," he says.

"She never belonged to you to begin with," Sasuke says sounding jealous to my ears, if only I could look at them…

"She did, she said she'd wait for me but not anymore since she's with you know stinky Sasuke," he says with a sniffle, is chibi crying?

"Hey, I took a shower squirt now run back home I've got twenty minutes to meet with Hinata and you aren't helping me so leave," he says, I go around the tree just as Jirayia jumps off the bench and with a superior smile on his mouth looks at Sasuke.

"No, you don't you are late!!" he says, "nah, nah da nah da!!!! Ha, ha! Hinata hates to wait she told me so! She's going to be so mad!!! I hope she hates you and waits for me!!" he shouts behind him as he runs away giggling, I can't help but smile, Jirayia made Sasuke late so that I'd be angry at him and not be with him, Sasuke just stands there too shocked for words I must admit he looks pretty hot.

"Shit!" I hear him shout as he starts to run for it but stops as he notices me, his jaw drops I hide my smile and glare at him, his mouth opens and closes much like a fish out of water, he can't speak, and it's really cute on his part.

"You so owe me," I say in a low-threatening tone, he takes a couple of steps back for his safety; it's really hard to hide my smile.

"Jirayia it was his fault!! He came to me crying saying that he wanted to be a ninja but that Naruto wasn't letting him so I had to talk to him and get him to calm down and to listen to me, but he told me that I still had time and I don't wear a watch so I didn't know what time it was, I'm sorry!! I really am please give me another chance!" he shouts walking closer to me forgetting that I'm mad.

"Blaming a poor innocent child!" I yell, I've never heard him say sorry or please ever!

"It is the squirts fault, look let's go now! I promise it'll be the best night of your life, just please let me have another chance!" he pleads and I stop my teasing because I could only last so long, I walk to him and hug him, he just stands there motion less.

"I'm sorry for teasing you, I understand, Jirayia was just trying to keep me for himself but just so you know I'm only for you," I whisper on his chest because I'm still too shy to say stuff like this to his face, his hands circle around me and he brings me closer to him.

"Thank you," he whispers, "you really are my sun," he says into my hair, we just stay here for a minute just holding onto one another, I move away and kick the dirt.

"Would you like to spend the night at my place tonight?" I ask him looking down at my feet, he reaches down for my chin and pushes it up, an even wider smile is on his lips and he meets my eyes.

"I'd love to," he whispers, I smile up at him, if he would've teased me I would've punched him, he knew it which is why he never said anything, instead he just puts his arm around my shoulder and we walk to my house, in silence. I don't tell him that I felt a small jewelry box in his coat pocket, because I don't want to ruin it for him.

The silence is wonderful and without an awkwardness but I do whisper.

"I want to have a daughter so that Jirayia could marry her," once again he doesn't tease me because he feels the same way.

"No, I won't let that squirt near my daughter, he won't be near you neither because you are mine, and mine alone," he whispers in my ear, a small shiver goes down my spine and I look up to meet those soft onyx eyes the very same ones I first fell in love with.

"Sasuke you are an idiot," I whisper on his neck.

"Only for you…_my sun_…"


End file.
